A Solution
by hachoo
Summary: Sam and Dean have yet another fight and struggle to find a solution. Set around season 1-2. Oneshot.


**Note**- Guess this is inspired by recent events in season 5, although I won't say more because I'm sure it's not airing in some countries yet. I'm not exactly sure when this is set; most likely first or second season. Big thanks to my beta The Tribble Master for going through this. I warn you guys now that this has no real plot, but I like fluff. Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to drop in a review!

**A Solution**

"I'm not your kid brother anymore, Dean! I can take care of myself and I _don't_ need you looking out for me!" Sam yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

Dean stood still for a moment, fists clenched at his side. He stared blankly at the closed door. Within his mind, his thoughts were racing with memories flashing by. Memories of Sam yelling at him, drinking himself to sleep, awkward days following until someone apologized.

Suddenly Dean grabbed his jacket and opened the door. Striding out into the cold night, he located Sam by the vending machine. His little brother didn't appear to be buying anything. Instead, he was glaring at it furiously as though threatening it to give him something. Needless to say, the machine did not comply.

"Sam." Dean growled, coming to a stop a few feet away from his brother. Sam turned around, surprised. He had evidently been too caught up in his thoughts to hear Dean approaching.

"Dean, what are you-?"

"We're not doing this again, Sam." Dean said harshly, loudly. Sam flinched at the tone.

"Doing what?"

"This. Having a fight, and then drinking until we both have the mother of all hangovers. Spending days not talking, avoiding each other until someone apologizes and we start the whole thing all over again."

Sam looked at Dean, confused.

"What do you want us to do then?"

"Get it over with now. We don't have time to waste Sam; we can't afford to go through the whole process. Yellow-eyes is still out there, and we have to waste him as soon as we can."

"Look Dean, I appreciate that you want us to-"

"Sam. Start complaining, start yelling, I don't care. But don't shut me out."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"_You're_ telling _me_ not to shut you out?" Sam asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah well, once you get over the shock, start explaining."

"I…." Sam was frowning, unsure how to go about saying what he felt. He could tell that Dean was tired of all the arguing, but he didn't know what else to do.

"I guess I'm sick of you treating me like I'm still six, Dean. I'm a grown man, hell I'm taller than you. I don't need you to protect me all the time."

Dean was silent for a moment, brow furrowed in thought.

"Sam, I don't mean to be over-protective of you-" He stopped at Sam's look of disbelief.

"Ok, I do, but whatever. I'm not trying to make you feel inferior, but you have to understand that you _are_ my kid brother."

"Dean-" Sam started protesting. Dean hurriedly continued.

"I mean it, Sam. No matter how old you get, I'll always be four years older than you. And no matter how old you get, I'll always remember you when you were six years old, following me around and bugging the hell out of me."

"Dean, I know that. But you have to understand that I'm not that six year old anymore. I don't need to be looked after all the time."

Dean sighed sadly.

"I know Sam. I just can't bear to think of my little Sammy all grown up!" He put on a sad voice and pretended to break down crying. Sam punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Way to break up a moment, man."

"Hey, you may enjoy all that chick-flick crap, but I don't."

The two walked in silence back to their room.

"So are we okay?" Sam finally asked. Dean stopped walking.

"Look, I can't promise that I won't be over bearing and protective and what-not. But I'll try, Sammy."

Sam grinned. "That's all I'm really asking."

They reached the door to their room, but before Sam opened it, he stopped and turned to Dean.

"Hey, I have one more request. Little brother to big brother."

"What?" Dean asked, slightly surprised after Sam's heartfelt speech about wanting some freedom.

"Well, I'm still feeling hungry, and I noticed this café a street away."

Dean turned to Sam, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Pie?" He asked, his eyes wide. Sam laughed.

"You read my mind, man."

"Awesome!" Dean said before turning and practically running into the room for the keys to the Impala. Sam followed with a grin on his face as he watched his brother charge around the room like a mad man. Finally he had everything he needed.

"Let's go Sammy!" Dean said before exiting the room. Sam turned to follow.

"Oi Sammy, don't forget your jacket!" Dean yelled as he raced to the Impala. Sam rolled his eyes, but grabbed his jacket before leaving.

Sometimes, he found he didn't mind having Dean as a protective older brother.


End file.
